


【卡灿】来夜方长

by hazellatte



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazellatte/pseuds/hazellatte
Summary: 四点零三分后续沙田黑道大佬卡x外野内纯少女东
Kudos: 9





	【卡灿】来夜方长

初次与异性亲密的接触，令人心跳加速的激情，挑引起李东淑青涩的欲望，促使她无法抗拒男人的动作，任由黄旭熙一边吻她，一边脱下她身上的衣物。但当全身赤裸地面对他时，骤然涌起的羞耻还是令她伸手捂住了黄旭熙的眼睛。

“你…不要看我……”

这是黄旭熙第一次在床上咧开嘴角，短促地笑了笑，掰开她的手，将手指插进她的指缝间，十指紧紧交握后压在床上，牢牢地固定住她。

“在床上不能跟男人说不要。”黄旭熙无视李东淑不安的扭动，牵着她另一只手往自己身下带，“帮我解开裤子。”

小纯情少女的脸都红透了，春末天气开始转暖，但午夜的温度始终偏低，躺在男人身下的李东淑却浑身发热得就像是处于炎暑一样。纤柔的小手颤抖住去解开他牛仔裤上的扣子，明明是不到一秒就能解决的事情，李东淑却因为只能使用单手而好久都没能解开。

一抬眸就看见了黄旭熙玩味的笑容，她轻轻哼了一声，却不敢微言，语气放轻又放软了说，“我解不开了。”

黄旭熙亲亲她的小嘴放开了她，然后脱掉上衣，俐落地解开束缚已久的长裤，再次爬上床时看见李东淑扯着被子挡住自己的身子，害羞得以手捂脸。

可是事实上李东淑在指间的空隙偷觑他精壮的身材，黃旭熙几乎浑身都是肌肉，双臂、腹部都有好几道深紫红色的伤痕，应该是因为两天前的那场架伤的，左肩上有一道有手掌长度的疤痕，大概是来自锐利的刀锋。

说不震惊是假的，那些触目惊心的疤痕看得李东淑都像是痛在了自己的身上，她忍不住伸出手触摸他的身体，指尖轻轻碰了碰那道疤痕，“这个怎么来的？会痛吗？”

听着李东淑带着哭腔的声音，看着她小心翼翼的动作，内心里原本平静的湖面被带起一片涟漪，黄旭熙望着她的目光也变得柔和，“像你这么大的时候帮那时跟的大佬挡下的，都过了快七八年吧，早就不痛了。”

“那时候一定流了很多血，一定很痛，对吧？”李东淑用着肯定的语气去问他，坐起身子紧紧地环住他的腰，又小声地重复了好几句一定很痛，说着说着就哭了。

黄旭熙从小就没了爸妈，是外婆养大的，唯一的亲人过身后就因生活所迫要出来混黑。打架群殴都是常事，伤了不会说痛，因为知道即使说了也不会有人关心，久而久之地就对那些伤口都没有感觉了。

以前跟他上床的女人见了，顶多是露出崇拜的表情，不会问他是怎么伤的，更不会问他痛不痛。可是现在面前的女孩竟然心疼他了，眼眶红红，还傻傻的说得自己也哭了，黄旭熙心中的那片涟漪瞬间变成滔天巨浪，左胸激烈的跳动不再是因为任何一种运动，而是那种黄旭熙从不相信的心动。

可算是栽了，由他主动牵着她的手把她带回家的时候开始。

黄旭熙抱紧了还在哭的李东淑，温柔地摸摸头让她别哭了，“我痛又不是你痛，你哭什么啊？”

兴许少女特别多愁善感，李东淑拉着被角擦眼泪，努努嘴说，“打在你身，痛在我心嘛。”

黄旭熙看着她认真的表情宠溺地笑了，扯开她围在身上的被子，摸着少女圆润的胸脯把她压回床上，“哭够了的话，那我就开始了。”

某处单薄布料之下的火热抵在小腹的感觉特别鲜明，方才用着眼泪稍微降了温的脸蛋再一次热了起来，她整个人都被黄旭熙强烈的男人气息包围着，左胸被他攫住揉搓，脖子和锁骨留着他湿润的痕迹。

情欲的浪潮汹涌而来，李东淑无意识地夹紧了双腿，又有些难耐地把手放在他的后背来回抚摩。黄旭熙唇角一勾，露出一抹坏笑，接着弓起身子埋头在她的胸前。

黄旭熙的小麦色肌肤是天生的，有别于李东淑特意去晒回来的蜜色，在男人刻意的撩拨下，娇嫩的肌肤冒出一层晶莹的薄汗，就像是甜腻的蜂蜜被洒上了些许金箔，泛着诱人的淡淡的金色光泽。

一口一口的吻着她的身体，直到她紧贴着的双腿，黄旭熙尝试用着膝盖轻轻顶开，李东淑却要跟他斗力，使劲的小脸上的五官都要皱在一起。

黄旭熙大可直接用力分开她的双腿，可是他不愿意粗暴待她，嘴巴贴在她的唇上低声诱哄，“乖，放松一点，会让你舒服的。”

“可是我……听说第一次会很痛的。”李东淑虽然心里很害怕，还是乖乖听话稍微张开了双腿，看到黄旭熙就要把手伸进去，又羞得紧紧闭上双眼。

“有些事情要自己亲身经历过才能下定论的，知道吗？”

手指进入的过程很顺畅，那处敏感的柔软早已流出暧昧的湿润，有些粗糙的指腹撩逗着紧致的嫩肉，疼痛的同时又被带进一种奇妙的渴望之中，李东淑难受得哼哼唧唧的。

“怎么了，很痛吗？”黄旭熙刚停下动作问她，李东淑就主动地将双腿再分开了些，示意他不要停下来，甚至抬高自己的臀部，让自己更贴近黄旭熙。

李东淑的脸孔在黄旭熙眼中绝对称不上美艳，反而是带着稚气的可爱，可是在这一刻却带上了女人的妩媚，有一种独一无二的致命诱惑，纵然是人生阅历比她整整多出八年的黄旭熙，也无法招架，被勾得下半身情欲即将失控。

但当想到她是把自己最珍贵的第一次交到自己手上，黄旭熙就舍不得弄疼她了，只能强抑着生理冲动，加快手下的动作，为了让她可以更轻松的接纳自己。

李东淑情不自禁地攀上他的肩，微微嘟起嘴巴请求着他亲吻自己，黄旭熙坐起身子同时把她捞在怀里给予一个热吻，趁她不备用着双指轻轻撑开那处女性的神秘，李东淑痛得呜咽出声，双手用力地抓紧了他的后背。

打铁要趁热，黄旭熙一边哄着一边继续动作，直到身下的床单都快要被染湿了，才抽出手指，把她软瘫的身子放回床上，脱下自己身上仅余的衣物。

那只从朋友口中听说过的器官远比李东淑想像中的壮硕，她见了不禁惊呼一声，又羞窖得随手拿起一件衣服就往自己的脸上挡，出于意料地黄旭熙并没有取笑她，而是把她的腿分开摆成M字。

“东淑？我要进去了。”黄旭熙扶着自己性物在她的柔软外磨蹭，听到她回应的嗯后缓缓地挺腰进入。

传来近于撕心裂肺的痛，李东淑咬着下唇努力不让自己哼出声来，黄旭熙当然知道她现在有多么难受，俯下身拿开她挡在脸上的衣服，轻吻她的唇试图转移她的注意力，“多亲亲就不痛了。”

李东淑听话的双手捧着他的脸，伸着小舌头挑逗他，黄旭熙满意于她的主动，抱紧了她有些颤动的身子，一个使力将自己继续推送到她的体内，直至感受到自己已经夺去她的纯真。那一种感觉很奇妙，不是肉体上的快感，而是一种成为了她的第一个男人的自得，黄旭熙刹那间有了要把她留在自己身边一辈子的想法。

“其实我也是第一次。”黄旭熙凑在她的耳边低声说，开始扶着她的腰肢摆动起来，李东淑因为伴着疼痛而来的快感娇喘连连，反应都慢了好几拍，他的话在脑海里过了好几遍，她才察觉到不对劲。

“怎么可能……啊！”李东淑用着湿漉漉的眼睛看他，勾人的眼神明显在引人犯罪，黄旭熙加快了摆动的速度，意料地听到她用那嗲声呼出一声尖叫。

“的确是第一次给女孩破处。”

黄旭熙笑得太坏了，可是李东淑依旧觉得他好帅。

“所以会对你负责的。”


End file.
